


a love like this

by likeuwuahh



Series: winter break challenge for jihyo [5]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: jihyo is feeling exhausted from the travelling and the concerts and she just wants to rest (in mina's arms)





	a love like this

**Author's Note:**

> \- unedited

Another concert, more practice, an early morning flight to catch – Jihyo can feel the exhaustion take a toll on her body as she sluggishly walks off the plane. She probably fell asleep for an hour or two during the night, none on the flight back because of the noise of crying babies down the aisle.

But she has no time to think about her tiredness. Jihyo is about to pull her mask up to cover her mouth when someone tugs on her hand. It merely takes her a few moments to recognise the touch; she’s enveloped in the warmth of her girlfriend’s embrace. She smiles immediately, feeling the tiredness evaporate into thin air.

She hears the members tease them both and Jihyo knows they have to separate before fans see them soon. Mina eyes her with worry but Jihyo shoots it down with a smile. Her girlfriend squints at her, as if trying to see if Jihyo’s _truly_ okay. Jihyo hears the sigh from her lips and it’s enough for her to know that Mina won’t let it go later. Still, she receives a kiss on her forehead from Mina as she turns around and holds Jihyo’s hand.

They can only go a certain length holding hands because once they exit the customs area, they’re swarmed with press and fans. Jihyo has to let go of Mina’s hand for their safety, even though she hates it. She’s itching to go home now and rest, perhaps even cuddle Mina a little bit in their single bed which is way too small for the two of them to be on together. For now, Jihyo keeps her attention on the fans and crowd in front of her, smiling and taking gifts. She’s sure the tiredness is showing on everybody at this stage and they’re given a quick path to their vans to head back to the dorms and rest.

As soon as Jihyo enters the van, she takes the back seat and rests her head against the window. She hears the other members enter, talking in hushed voices when they see her at the back. She mumbles a thank you when someone wraps her in a blanket. She stifles a yawn as the tiredness hits her when she closes her eyes. The doors close and they’re about to head off when they stop again. Jihyo groans, but pays no mind to it, attempting to get some sleep. Members shuffle around and someone sits next to Jihyo. There’s that sense of familiarity again when the scent of jasmine wafts into her nose. Jihyo’s head is guided against Mina’s neck and she sighs softly, finding the new pillow plenty more comfortable than leaning against the cold window of their van.

“Sleep. I’ll wake you when we get there.” Mina whispers in her ear.

Jihyo nods and drifts off as a kiss is placed on her head. She sinks in Mina’s arms and succumbs to sleep moments later.

She awakes to kisses against her face and Jihyo inclines her head for more. Mina’s giggle makes Jihyo open her eyes and she smiles too, her giggle is extremely contagious.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed. The others have already left the van.” Mina guides Jihyo out of the vehicle and towards the dorms. Jihyo hums and lets Mina lead her. She’s so used to being there as the head of TWICE that it feels weird when someone takes care of her.

Jihyo’s expecting to walk in to the dorms to all the chaos and craziness from the rest of the members – but she’s surprised when it’s quiet. She looks to Mina and she receives a shrug in response. But she can see the corner of her lips turn up a little and Jihyo immediately knows Mina is the one behind it. Her tell means that she’s lying and Jihyo has to fight a smile from forming on her face because she loves letting Mina believe she doesn’t know when she’s caught doing something sneaky.

Instead of being taken into their shared room, Jihyo frowns when Mina continues forward and enters Jeongyeon and Momo’s room instead. The light is flicked on Jihyo closes her eyes from the piercing brightness.

“Baby, why are we here?” Jihyo mumbles.

Mina doesn’t respond to her question so Jihyo opens her eyes slowly. Her girlfriend is still standing in front of her, a soft smile gracing her lips as she stares at Jihyo. She hides her face in her hands when she notices; Mina always loves to admire Jihyo’s sleepy state, claiming her to be out-of-this-world adorable.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I mean, not really but you know what I mean.” Mina chuckles, walking over to Jihyo to loosely wrap her arms around her waist. “We’re here because I want to cuddle with you on a bed where neither of us are about to fall off.”

“Softie.” Jihyo kisses Mina’s forehead in gratitude.

“And, I know you’re extremely tired too. These two have the best bed in the dorm, let’s make good use of it.” Mina cheekily adds, making Jihyo laugh.

“I’m not feeling that sleepy anymore though, should we watch a movie?” Jihyo suggests as she nuzzles Mina’s neck.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to stay up longer than you’re feeling it.” Mina frowns. It stays there for barely a moment when Jihyo soothes it out with a finger.

“What I want, is to be in your arms. And I’ll probably end up falling asleep quickly watching something you choose anyway.” Jihyo teases, pulling away from Mina’s embrace before she suffers.

Mina glares with her, but relents shortly after. Jihyo knows she can never be upset with her for longer than a minute. “I’ll bring my laptop. Change and climb in while you wait? I’m going to change in our room and I’ll be back in fifteen.”

She nods and Mina disappears out the door. Jihyo changes out of her clothes and dips into the shower quickly before pulling on her pyjamas and sliding into bed. Mina is right – the bed is a hell of a lot more comfortable than their single beds in their shared room. She huffs when she realises the value of the comfort it provides. Mina comes in just as she settles down against the headboard of the bed, carrying a multitude of things in her arms. She’s also wearing Jihyo’s shirt and her heart flutters seeing her girlfriend wear her clothes. It’s one of her oversized hoodies that Mina has stolen off her a while ago, claiming it as her favourite.

(just like she stole Jihyo’s heart)

Mina kisses Jihyo’s head as she slides in next to her in the bed. Jihyo loves this affectionate side of her girlfriend that she gets to treasure when they’re in the dorms alone. Neither of them openly dote on each other in public because they prefer to keep it to themselves and share that alone. It’s rare for them to share their love in public like this morning at the airport. Regardless, Jihyo loves Mina and her entire being. It’s in the little things she does and the big things – Myoui Mina is beautiful inside and out, what’s not to love?

“Where have I lost you?” Mina teases, tapping Jihyo’s nose.

“In your eyes?” Jihyo cringes as she attempts to sound smooth.

“I’m going to let you get away with that one. Looked like it was as bad as sucking a lemon.” Mina scrunches up her nose.

Jihyo laughs at Mina’s comparison but thinks it’s somewhat accurate. She still needs to work on her complimenting skills. Sometimes, it comes off as smooth but other times, she sounds like she’s reading off a _Flirting for Dummies_ book. “So, what are we watching?”

“Huh, didn’t think of that. Let’s just choose something off Netflix?” Mina suggests.

She doesn’t really mind, so Jihyo nods, agreeing with Mina’s choice. She sighs softly and waits for Mina to start the movie before she rests her head on her shoulder. Mina rests her head on Jihyo’s, reaching forward to intertwine their hands together.

“Are you feeling better? From this morning?” Mina asks as the movie opens.

At first, she’s not sure if she should say anything about how she was feeling this morning. But, Mina deserves to know. Not to forget to mention that she’s been worrying over her since the moment they stepped onto that plane back home.

“Honestly, only a little bit. However, being here with you is making me feel better. I’m tired but not sleepy.” Jihyo sighs, tracing circles across Mina’s skin. “Maybe I’ve gotten too used to cuddling you.” She adds, lightening up their conversation.

“Please, you were rooming with Sana. She’s the clingiest of us all. I’m surprised you didn’t sleep well.” Mina rolls her eyes.

“But Sana is _too_ clingy. I like you-clingy.” Jihyo huffs. “When Sana hugs me, it feels like I’m a eucalyptus tree. When you hug me, it feels like home to me. No amount of kicking and pushing got Sana away from me.”

Jihyo snickers when she notices Mina grinning at her misfortune, most likely finding it amusing that Sana’s clinginess annoys her so much. It’s no wonder that she fell asleep so quickly in Mina’s arms in the van on the way from the airport. She kisses Mina’s cheek despite her teasing and Mina looks to her in confusion, not knowing why she just received a kiss.

“Shh. Watch the movie and let me use your shoulder.” Jihyo snuggles against Mina’s neck again.

She doesn’t really pay attention to the movie because she’s playing with Mina’s fingers. It’s more like Jihyo is absentmindedly staring at the screen while her mind is filled with the girl beside her. She’s appreciative of her existence and so amazed by her ability to pick up on when Jihyo isn’t feeling well. Jihyo turns a little bit to peek at her girlfriend, smiling at her how she’s cutely reacting to the movie. She closes her eyes for a few moments, resting her eyes from the bright screen. Mina’s hands moved to Jihyo’s head and she sighs softly as she feels her hand massage her head.

There’s a high chance Mina isn’t aware of what she’s doing. Naturally, their hands are either intertwined or massaging her head or shoulders. It’s about half way through the movie when Jihyo feels the tiredness disappear. She doesn’t feel exhausted anymore but rather, the sleepiness is increasing slowly.

“Sleepy?” Mina looks down at her. Jihyo nods, yawning just then.

“But I don’t want to sleep yet.” Jihyo shakes her head.

“Don’t force yourself to stay awake. I know we have the day off tomorrow but you should still sleep when you’re sleepy. You rarely slept last night and didn’t even sleep a single bit on the plane when everyone else was sleeping. Plus, you were up before anyone else at the hotel this morning to make sure everyone was packed and ready for departure. I’m surprised you’re not knocked out yet. Sleep Hyo.” Mina scolds her for her stubbornness.

“Until you finish the movie?” Jihyo pleads. “I don’t want you to finish it on your own. And if I go to sleep I won’t be in your arms anymore.” She mutters the end.

Mina tilts her head to look at Jihyo, noticing the light reddening hue across her cheeks. Jihyo feels her shift, putting the laptop away and she moves to argue against her decision but Mina places a hand over her mouth.

“No arguing. We’re sleeping. The movie can wait, your rest cannot.” Mina sternly discourages her from retorting.

When Jihyo nods, Mina moves her hand from her mouth and pulls the covers to set her head on the pillow. Jihyo watches as Mina opens her arms, asking her to cuddle and she moves in a heartbeat. She squeals when Mina’s cold feet touch hers, but lets her steal her warmth. Mina laughs and kisses Jihyo tenderly.

“Sweet dreams.” Mina whispers. “Good night.”

“I really thought you were about to do Sana’s narration.” Jihyo comments sleepily.

There’s a pause after her words.

“Do you want to go cuddle her?” Mina suggests.

“Good night, I love you.” Jihyo shoves herself deeper into Mina’s arms.

Mina chuckles and holds her tighter. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter!


End file.
